superlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold-eye (Wallace "Wall" Jones)
"I ain't one to miss. If I do, next one'll hit ya. Guarantee it." '- Wall Jones' History Wallace "Wall" Jones is one of the most powerful sorcerers to have ever lived. Warlock (the supreme sorcerer) and Gold-eye has fought numerous times resulting in a tie in almost every outcome. Gold-eye was born with a gift to see into the future on certain objects, people, or events. His innate ability combined with his extreme marksmanship skills makes him a formidable opponent, rarely missing his shots. After being transported into High-realm, he fought valiantly against the tyrannical king, Llyvan. He is currently a member of the Wardens on Earth-realm and Gunslingers on High-realm. Origin 1875, Wall was born to Isabella Jones, a catholic nun. Despite his mother showing deep love for Wall, the townspeople ridiculed and exiled him for his golden colored eyes. Almost to the brink of starvation, Wall was found by the wandering outlaw, Merkins Uystess, also known as Black-ace. However Initially reluctant, Black-ace discovered the abilities his eyes possess. He decided to take care of him and also teach him about survival and combat. The two outlaw gunslingers shook the wild west. As a result, the names, Black-ace and Gold-eye were the most popular subject. They are known as dependable bounty hunters throughout the west, the sheriff of the town, Bandera, requested them to hunt down a runaway witch. The prize money peaked their interest and accepted the request. The witch, Olivia Rose, was found to be an anxious and secluded person. She protested the attempt of being captured and opened a portal to escape Earth-realm, Wall and Merkins followed behind and entered High-realm. The gunslingers later found out Terra (the alternate name of earth on High-realm), was in the brink of chaos. There resides fantasy-like creatures and magic is commonly seen used here. Llyvan, a powerful Draican (a hybrid of dragon and human), seized control of Jolus, the major continent of Terra. Unable to find a way back, Black-ace and Gold-eye decided to help the alliance (Composed of humans, elves, dwarves, and high-hounds) fight Llyvan and his rule. Their first battle into the war ended in utter defeat. Black-Ace lost an eye and arm during the fight, leaving him inactive. After realizing his lack of power, Gold-eye decided to learn the arts of sorcery. As a result, his pistols were magically enhanced to project arcane blasts that cripple the mightiest of foes. With his newfound power, he led the alliance to victory and defeated Llyvan. The mages of the Source Pact opened a portal to earth-realm, allowing Wall and Merkins to travel back. As they arrived, 120 years have passed due to High-realms year is equal to 20 earth years. He accepts the aged world and now lives to protect it. Personality Wall was forced to leave his home town, Redlogg, at age 5 after being discovered by the townsfolk. He kept most of his childhood hiding from people other than his mother, Isabella Jones. She sincerely loved Wall and knew how people would react if he was found out. Under the assumption of a demon, they exile Wall. His age was the only factor protecting him from execution, however, his mother has been stoned to death for giving birth to a 'demon.' Wall was filled with vengeance and hatred towards everybody, enclosing himself from society. After opening up to Merkins and realizes that people have worth in protecting, Wall changes his morals and views on life. Although he can be ruthless, he still has good intention. He has taken many lives as an outlaw and bounty hunter. He vows to protect the innocent, even if it means to kill but prefers to avoid doing so. He is commonly seen as an assertive and self-assured person that focuses on the long-term outcome, tending to ignore the stress and pain the obstacles come with. Powers and Abilities Powers Born with the innate ability to see future outcomes of a certain view, Gold-eye's attacks are almost virtually unavoidable. Wall also studied arcane arts at the Capitol's College of Arcana. He did not learn magic through literature but through preliminary action. He prefers quests, spar fighting, or visual representation that involves the teaching of magic. * Precognition: '''His golden eye allows Wall to perceive future events before they happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * '''Arcane Arts: '''Wall utilizes the second level of aether energy, Arcana. It is said that only beings with innate sensitivity to magic (Homo Magis) are able to wield it. There are six classes of arcane arts: Chaos, Abjuration, Conjuration, Illusion, Alteration, and Necromancy. The magical power depends on the user's connection, willpower, and control. Although most Magic users are only limited to one class, Wall is able to wield two; Conjuration and Alteration. ** '''Magic Empowerment: '''Wall specializes with enchant magic, a variation of Alteration. He uses this to empower his physical capabilities and super charge his weapons. This can range from Wall's personal body to his weapons or even natural objects such as stones, which can be turned into magical bombs. *** '''Magically Enhanced Physiology: '''Wall uses enhances his body with magic, which allows him to perform physical feats that are considered unnatural. He can greatly increase the effects depending on the situation. **** '''Strength: '''Wall can lift, catch, and throw objects weighing up to a few tons. Wall has shown his capability to greatly increase his strength to knock out a golemn in one punch. He rarely uses magically enhanced strength, as source-slinging is his main weapon. ***** '''Durability: '''Wall can withstand attacks that would easily kill a human. He has even survived a direct punch from Black-bolt. **** '''Healing Factor: '''Wall is able to regenerate from internal bleeding to severed limbs which is impossible for humans. ** '''Arsenal: '''Using Conjuration Arts, Wall can store and retrieve any inorganic material in his 'arsenal,' including weapons, ammunition, and other supplies. ** '''Source-slinging: '''Wall developed a new type of magic, firearm enhancement or 'source slinging.' Unlike archery enhancement, firearms are much more versatile and excessive. Using this, Gold-eye can blast magically induced bullets onto his targets. With his arsenal, Wall has essentially limitless ammunition and weapons. ** '''Conjuring: '''Wall can summon or banish creatures he has signed a contract with. *** '''Alacritus: '''A fairy with a cheerful demeanor. Alacritus (Known as Al) has vast knowledge with High-realm and arcane lore. She is also capable of telepathic communication and healing. *** '''Ursa: '''A large bear with little intellectual capabilities. He is used for assisting Wall with brute force, tearing up structures, or dealing with heavy foes. *** '''Ezro: '''A pterodactyl with no intellectual capabilities, but Wall can understand Ezro by heart. He is mainly used for flying and transportation. *** '''Upa: '''A large hammer head shark with no intellectual capabilities, but Wall can understand Upa by heart. He is mainly used for sea transportation. Abilities '''Master Marksman: '''Gold-eye is one of the most accurate shooters ever known. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. Born with natural talent along with Black-ace's training, he has proven his unnatural marksmanship skills with extreme precision. He once played street basketball and shot 20 full court shots with 100% accuracy and shot through a hole 2 inches wide from 2,000 feet away. '''Cunning Fighter: '''Gold-eye is an excellent combatant, commonly showing outwitting (rather than outfighting) his opponents. He does not wield any martial arts, but utilizes 'dirty' style fighting. If necessary, he uses his environment to aid him in battle. He even managed to hit Mantis in a fight. '''Weapons Proficiency: Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Gold-eye's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received a lot of experience during the Jolus war, forcing him to use various weapons like swords, knives, shields, spears, hammers, axes, bows, and staffs. Expert Tactician: '''He has shown to lead his group multiple times, Gold-eye is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. '''Skilled Acrobat: '''He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. Paraphernalia Weapons Gold-eye utilizes conjuration arts to store and retrieve his weapons where ever he is. * '''Revolvers * Broadsword * Knives * Shotguns * Gatling Gun * Rifle Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Energy Projection - Class 3 Category:Fighting - Skilled Category:Characters with Public Identities Category:Single Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunslingers Category:Former Wardens